Stuck In The Box
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: A bunch of characters are trapped in a box, and the only one who can get them out is cut out of the picture. Who's going to save them now? A sexy man and his army of Uganda Knuckles!
1. Chapter 1

"So how did we get trapped in here?" Solid Snake groaned as everyone was on top of him, with him and the others being trapped in a box that Snake summoned as a taunt, with it backfiring due to a barrage of items causing chaos to occur.

Bayonetta sighed as she shook her head. "Beats me, but all I know is that Zelda's the only one who knows how to get us out of here."

"And where is she?" Cloud Strife asked while feeling his huge sword pierce through him and the others.

"Where do you think?" Midna scoffed, being squashed in one of the corners.

Unbeknowist to the cast was Princess Zelda farting in one of the bathrooms, causing the building to be vacant as the cheerful princess was very stinky, proving herself to be a brap queen in her own smelly right.

"Ooh, I really shouldn't have had those -PRRT- burritos! They go right through me!" Zelda giggled while fanning the air with one hand, her other hand on her grumbling stomach as she kept continously farting. "But I can't -BLORT- help myself, teehee! They're so yummy!"

"Well this stinks." Plankton said as he was there for no reason squished in the middle, mainly because he teleported himself out of his lab again.

"What did he mean by this?" Male Robin spoke as he was the only one who noticed the green speck.

"He means that we better get out of here, or we're going to kill each other." Male Corrin inspected as he attempted to turn into a dragon, but failed.

"Wait, I know who can rescue us!" Isabelle chimed as she was looking through her pockets. "He's an old friend of mine we can trust!"

Waluigi was out on another run around the Wuhu Island, stopping in his tracks as he picked up his cellphone, answering it as he squinted his eyes.

"What, you're trapped in the box with others and need that Hyrule slut to get you out?" Waluigi responded as he did a heroic pose with his purple tennis racket. "Say no more! I'm on my way!"

Waluigi then summoned a bunch of Uganda Knuckles, who all surrounded him as he squatted down.

"Do you know de way?" Said the army of Uganda Knuckles in unison.

"Yes now follow me back to the manor!" Waluigi screamed as he snapped his fingers, a portal opening up as half of the Smashers on the battlefield above disappeared, with the female Fire Emblem avatars watching the memes take off.

"How come he doesn't acknowledge us?" Female Corrin asked while eating her corn on the cob.

Female Robin was flipping through a bunch of DC comics as she shook her head. "Something about bias, or something..."

Waluigi was back at the mansion with his Uganda Knuckles troupe, with all of them approaching the box that the others were trapped in. Waluigi rubbed his chin as the deformed copies of Knuckles the Echidna all began clicking and spitting.

"This seems problematic... but I know what to do!" Waluigi exclaimed as he began stomping on the box, then resorting to whacking his racket on it.

It didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right gang, just hang tight cuz I'm gonna get you outta there!" Waluigi exclaimed as he had a bunch of smart bombs set up just outside the box. "Are you boys ready?"

"To find de way!" The Uganda Knuckles chior chimed as they all clicked their tounges, spitting on the smart bombs as they went off, with the box being engulfed.

"This was a bad idea!" Bayonetta screamed while everyone else had screeches of pain, with the box being scorched but otherwise untouched.

"Damn, I thought that would have worked." Waluigi groaned as he scratched his head, rubbing his chin as he squinted his eyes. "Say, didn't you need-"

"Zelda, yeah but we can't find her." Midna groaned as she was squashed and burnt. "We don't know what she's doing."

"Lalala, stinking up the halls..." Zelda sung as she was farting away, causing the paint to melt and the carpet to wil as she hummed while leaving the manor to slowly collaspe on itself from her rotten cacophy of flatulence. "...gassing all the way, hahaha!"

"...well I'm sure whatever it is, it must be important." Waluigi commented as he turned his tennis racket into a giant buster sword. "Maybe if I slice the with this oversized sword, I can get you out!"

"Did you say-" Cloud was cut off as Waluigi began slamming the Buster Sword onto the box as if it were his racket, with it not doing anything as he chucked it high into the sun, causing it to turn into night instantly.

"The sun has ebola," One Uganda Knuckles blurted out as the others clicked in agreement.

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to find her." Waluigi grunted as he pulled his dark purple overalls. "But where would she be...?"


End file.
